Jack the Murder
Hi i'm Jack or at least I was. I will get into that. One night while my mother was walking home from a long night at work a man in a white hoodie raped her. Nine months later I was born. I had black hair and blue eyes. On my 4th birthday I got a long black & white striped scarf that my mother made herself. After I went to bed, I heard a scream. When I went to investigate I saw my entire family sitting on the couch with smiles carved into their faces. I saw the man who came up to me and painted a smile onto my face with their blood. I saw his face, his skin was white, his hair was singed black, he had no eyelids and a gruesome smile was carved into his face. I screamed and ran to the neighbors where I called 911. When the police arrived they saw me crying my eyes out and saw the smile painted on my face. They asked who did this to your family. " It was a man in a white hoodie, with singed black hair, leathery white skin , no eye lids and a gruesome smile cut into his face. They asked if they could take a DNA test and through my tears I agreed. They took the sample at Sacred Heart Hospital. A few months later the results showed I am the son of Jeffery Woods, who was also the murderer. They told me a little bit about his past . He killed his whole family at the age of 13 , Jeff also kidnapped a girl named Jane Arkansas and set her on fire. She ran away from the hospital after recieving a package, she is believed to be Jane the Killer. They put me into foster care after that. Most of the families sadly where abusive. Being the son of a seriel killer I really didn't make many friends. I just stayed inside drawing pictures of the gruesome face I had seen. In my teen years I got interested in a song I listened to over and over. Behind Blue Eyes by The Who played all day long in my room, on my MP3 player or on my computer. It was the constant sound in my ear. I did make one friend but I guess like me , he became a monster. I had to move leaving my only friend behind. On my 16th birthday , the 12th anniversary of my families death I woke in a cold sweat. I felt a cold liquid being poured on me and tried to move but I was duct taped to my bed. It was cold bleach on my skin and Jeff was standing over me laughing in a way only a mad man can laugh and holding a box of matches in his hands. As he lit a match and said "Go to sleep" I screamed . My family rushed in and put the fire out then rushed me to the hospital . A month or two later, I was released from the intensive care unit. My skin was white, my hair was patchy and thin. My once saphiree blue eyes, the iris was black and the pupil solid blue, and I do mean solid. I could still see but the colors where only black, white, grey and blue. A few more months passed until my hair grew back . During the therepy I was getting better physically, but mentally I became even more anti social . My only friend was gone, and the one song I listened to all the time still played as an echo in my mind. I really hadn't smiled since I was 4 and I doubt I will ever smiel again. One December night, I finally cracked, I wanted revenge against Jeffery , I went into the bathroom with a knife, needle and thread and eye liner and a hair clipper. I plugged in the clipper and shaved off most of my hair leaving the bangs which covered part of my face. As I took the knife I slowly cut a frown into my face, the pain making me cry some. As the eyeliner dripped I stiched a criss cross formation onto the frown, stiching it so you didn't see the open wound. This hurt and made me cry more and the eye liner ran further down my face. As I put on my blue and black stiped shirt, I pulled on my black hoodie pulling the hood over my head. I ran to the closet putting on something I hadn't touched in years. I wrapped the scarf, the only thing left from my family around my neck . How fitting all I was is black, white and blue since these are the only colors I saw. I wrote in blood on the mirror good bye. I grabbed 2 serrated knives with holes in them and my back back and a red heart pin, and frowny face. I also grabbed a can of black spray paint , and put one of the knives in the pocket of the bag, rushing into the knight and ran to the grave yard wear my family corpse wear in a never ending slumber. Standing next to the grave of my family I made this vowel " mother, and my father, I will avenge you . Brother , Sister, I will avenge you as well . Go to sleep Jeffery, I will kill only one, and you will be it ". I know what you all are thinking forgive and forget. But because of Jeffery, I am now a monster.